<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unleashed by zad3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142261">Unleashed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zad3/pseuds/zad3'>zad3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bladder Control, Dacryphilia, Duct Tape, Exhibitionist Fantasies, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Leg Humping, M/M, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Sadism, Situational Humiliation, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, Verbal Humiliation, tape bondage, they're both trans shrug emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zad3/pseuds/zad3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras would like to house train his puppy.</p><p>written for kinktober day 18 for the prompts: petplay and humiliation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unleashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello its my secret second account</p><p>written for kinktober day 18 for the prompts: petplay and humiliation </p><p>also starring: name calling, tape bondage, making someone pee in a litterbox, fantasies of being left in public bound, hair pulling, gags, crying, clothespins on tongues, aaaand leg humping</p><p>enjolras calls his gentials cunt, pussy and clit, Grantaire calls his genitals cock/dick and hole do not at me im trans</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjolras binds him up with tape because he likes the sounds Grantaire makes when he rips it off, taking some hair with it.  Grantaire is bound around the thighs and ankles, and around his hands like mitts because Enjolras likes to make things hard on him.  Diy bondage is more their style, anyway, so instead of anything expensive like a mask, Enjolras does Grantaire’s hair in pigtails and calls it a day.  </p><p>The only things he’s wearing that they’ve actually bought are butt plug with associated tail that Enjolras shoved into Grantaire almost too much prep, and the ring gag spreading Grantaire’s mouth wide as it can go.  His jaw is getting tired, but they’ve only been at this for a few hours so he knows he has a while left before it’ll be removed and he’s wet with anticipation. </p><p>“Good boy,” he hd said, and Grantaire had started dripping.</p><p>About twenty minutes prior, Enjolras had clipped a metal clothespin onto Grantaire’s tongue, attached to a stack of washers, so he’d be left with his tongue hanging out through the center of the gag, panting.  Grantaire’s been lying on the floor, trying to decide if it’s worth it to try and remove the clip with his balled up hands—he’s leaning towards no, but his tongue is reverberating with little stinging bolts of ache and he’s not sure if it’ll be better or worse. </p><p>“How are you doing, pup?”</p><p>They’ve been at this for a few hours, and Grantaire is beginning to have actual human needs.  Grantaire’s speech is practically indecipherable, but it doesn’t stop him from trying.  He can tell Enjolras isn’t making an effort to understand him, but that’s kind of hot, too.  Who bothers trying to interpret why their dog is barking? </p><p>Enjolras puts down his phone and gives Grantaire an expectant look.  “Does puppy need something?” he asks eventually and it shouldn’t make Grantaire wetter but it does.</p><p>With his mouth fixed open and his tongue dangling uselessly it’s hard to get across what he’s trying to get across, which is that as fun as this game has been—and oh, has it been! the buttplug has vibrations—he’s going to piss himself if something isn’t done about it soon.</p><p>Enjolras’s gaze narrows in on his dripping hole and he smiles.  “Does puppy need to piddle?”</p><p>It’s terrible, it’s beyond terrible, and Grantaire is hard and wet and shivering.  He’s not sure what he’s trying to say, but he hears it and it sounds like a whine and his face is hot with shame.  It’s the worst way Enjolras could have phrased it, maybe the worst way anything has ever been phrased, so badly phrased that Grantaire needs to cum right now immediately.  Grantaire realizes he’s milking the plug in his ass, and he reaches one of his bound up hands to his crotch, prepared to turn away from Enjolras and rub one out, when Enjolras lets out a piercing whistle.</p><p>“No humping, pup,” he says coldly.  “Puppies who hump get fixed.”</p><p>Grantaire’s hole clenches wetly on nothing, and his abdomen aches.  He really does need to piss, but he’s drowning in shame right now and it’s hard not to want to stay put and let Enjolras wreck him.  “Please,” he says, but it sounds more like, “eee,” and Enjolras just laughs at him.</p><p>“I’m assuming puppy has to do number one, yes?”  Enjolras stands, heaving himself upwards with a put upon sigh.  “We have two options, and I’m going to explain them slowly so a dumb mutt like you can keep them in your head, okay?”</p><p>Grantaire nods, face still crimson and unlikely to change.  Nodding pulls on the weight on his tongue, sending new, bright waves of pain through it.  He thinks he’d been drooling if his tongue is already dry.  He whines a little.</p><p>Enjolras gives him a gently tap with his shoe, but it’s no one’s business if instead he imagines that Enjolras kicked the shit out of him.  “Quiet, pup.  This is an apartment.  Have to leave you out on the street if you can’t be quiet.”</p><p>Grantaire imagines it, being left tied up, collared and leashed to a sign post or bench, wet and cold and naked and hard as rock and dripping.  He makes a gross noise, somewhere between begging and moaning, and barely resists reaching back to give himself something to grind against.  History tells him an orgasm set against duct tape is not the best orgasm he can have, but he’s not sure he’s ever been this sloppy with it before and more than anything he wants Enjolras to embarrass him into an orgasm.</p><p>“Are you listening?”  Grantaire listens more attentively than he’s ever listened to anything before in his life.  “We can go outside, take you on a little walk.  I know that’s what you do with bitches.  I might be new to owning one, but I understand the basic physics of it.  Attach a leash to your collar and walk you up and down the streets.”</p><p>Grantaire is shaking his head frantically, which has really set the weight swinging and it hurts, his tongue and jaw and ass and pride, but he’s positive that if Enjolras actually tried something like that he would die on the spot and probably go to hell.</p><p>“No?  Okay well that leaves us with our other options.  Are you sure you want to hear it?”  Enjolras pauses for a longer time than anyone needs to, as if he thinks Grantaire’s face can get any reeder.  “Well, as I’m trying to be a responsible dog owner, and I know I’m not home all the time, I bought you this litter box.  I know,” he says, cutting off Grantaire’s instinctive whine, “that litter boxes are usually reserved for cats, but I did a little research and apparently they can be great for the right kind of dog, too.  Which sounds better, pup?”</p><p>Neither.  They both sound terrible, worse than terrible, borderline unforgivable, and Grantaire’s cock gives a little jolt at it.  He shakes his head, a little less wildly, but his tongue hurts anyway, a deep bruised kind of hurt.</p><p>“You understand,” Enjolras says carefully, “that if you have an accident, I’m going to go to the pet store and buy you a crate until you’ve learned better, yes?  You understand that?”  Grantaire’s hole spasms and Enjolras’s grin turns a little more predatory.  “Oh would puppy like that?  We can discuss that later, when you’ve gotten a little bit better with your words.  In the meantime,” he growls, grabbing Grantaire by the pigtail and dragging his head upwards, “if you piss on the floor, I will paddle you until you’ve learned better and make you lick it up, are we clear?”</p><p>There are no options.  No options for Grantaire whatsoever.  He makes a little squeaky whine, tears coming to his eyes unbidden.</p><p>“Aw, puppy, no, don’t cry.”  Enjolras releases his grip on the pigtail and ruffles Grantaire’s hair affectionately.  “It’s okay, puppy.  I bet you’re leaning towards the second option, yeah?  That sounds best for a puppy like you who is still figuring out what is what?  Let me get your litter box out and you can tell me if I guess wrong okay?  If I need to take you outside.  If that’s what you’d prefer.”</p><p>He walks away leaving Grantaire alone in the living room.  The need to pee has grown immeasurably, and he’s so wet he’s dripping anyway, and the feel of being that wet is just reminding his body he needs to pee and it’s all terrible and he wants to cum.  Instead, he sits patiently, trying to grind his ass on the plug and look well behaved so that Enjolras might change his mind and let Grantaire pee in the toilet like a grown up.  </p><p>Hell, he’d settle for the shower.</p><p>Enjolras comes back hauling. a big plastic tub, filled with what looks like kitty litter and Grantaire can’t get any hotter feeling or any wetter, but somehow does, body all but combusting with all the heat he’s feeling and hole so wet he’s sure he could take Enjolras’s whole hand.  </p><p>“Ready, bitch?”</p><p>Grantaire reluctantly crawls to where Enjolras has placed the litter box.  It’s not until he really gets up close and personal with it that he realizes Enjolras placed it directly in front of the couch, which Enjolras is now sitting down on casually.</p><p>He could turn his back to Enjolras, but he knows what Enjolras wants.  He situates himself over the box, crouching on his knees, legs spread as far as possible and..nothing.  He looks up at Enjolras desperately, who is laughing at him.  </p><p>“I thought little baby puppy needed to pee, hmm?”  Grantaire tries to look away, but Enjolras reaches out and grabs his chin, pulling his face back until they are eye to eye.  “If you lied to me because you thought I would let you out sooner, you’re about to regret it.”</p><p>Grantaire shakes his head frantically again, and it’s too much this time.  The weight, and attached clip, go flying, and all the blood rushes back to Grantaire’s tongue all at once.  He screams, and can feel a little piss dribble out of him and onto the kitty litter below.  He’s still panting, and reaches up, lamely, to try and press on his tongue to relieve some of the pressure.  It doesn’t do much, and instead he just rests unsteadily on two knees and an arm as his tongue slowly makes it way back to normal.</p><p>“Shit that’s hot,” Enjolras mutters, kneeling down in front of him.   He grabs Grantaire by the hair and yanks his head upwards again.  “If you don’t start peeing right now, pup, I’m going to take away your litter box and you’re just going to have to hold it until i’m feeling generous again.  I imagine you don’t want that, do you?  Do you want to piss on the floor like a dumb animal, R?  Do you?”</p><p>Grantaire shakes his head, a tiny sob forming in his chest.  He is overwhelmed and so horny it’s practically a joke, and he doesn’t want to pee in the fucking litter box, but short of saying a firm “No,” he hasn’t got many choices.  He tries to wipe a tear on his shoulder but Enjolras is holding his head too tightly in place.  He can feel it drip down his cheek and hears when it hit the litter and that makes all of it worse.  He is sobbing and Enjolras is staring him down.</p><p>He squeezes down tight, ass aching at the feeling, and pisses.  It drips down oddly, weighed down by the slick on his hole, but once he has started pissing, it just keeps coming as he cries and cries.  When he finishes, he stays there for a few more moments, thinking perhaps Enjolras will give him something to dry off on, but really, who was he kidding?</p><p>Enjolras kicks the box out from between his legs and reaches down carefully to remove the gag from Grantaire’s mouth.  He has to rotate it to get it out as Grantaire’s jaw is so sore, and once it’s gone, Grantaire stays open mouthed for a moment, willing his muscles to relax enough for him to close his mouth.  He groans as it happens, jaw aching deep and hard.  He brings his bound hands up to his jaw to try and massage out some of the ache, but it doesn’t help and he wants to cry again.</p><p>“Good boy,” Enjolras coos, too close to his ear, and Grantaire’s cock gets back in the game.  “How are you feeling puppy?”</p><p>“Okay,” Grantaire manages finally.  He feels dizzy with how much he wants to cum, how humiliated the whole affair has made him feel.  “Can I eat you out?”</p><p>Enjolras laughs.  “Maybe later.  You were so good for me, boy.  Would you like to cum?”  Grantaire nods immediately, hole clenching and cock throbbing.  “Good,” he says again, and extends his leg between Grantaire’s.  “Puppies should only hump what they’re told, but it’s okay, because I’m giving you permission.”<br/>
Grantaire’s face is going to be red forever, he’s never going to get over this, never live it down, and he moans again, scooting forward to lay his hole and cock against Enjolras’s leg.  He looks up at Enjolras, embarrassed and horny and wet as fuck.  He gives a weak hump against Enjolras’s leg and almost doubles over.  It’s too much, the feeling of rough denim against his genitals, and he’d give up if he wasn’t sure it would be a better orgasm than he hands can grant him right now. </p><p>“Good boy.  Go ahead, it’s all right.  You can cum.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i take requests xoxo gossip gay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>